


Faking It

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [63]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Bellamy needs help.





	Faking It

Echo enters the café dressed in a charcoal pencil suit and white silk shirt that clings to all the right places in the right ways. Her long hair is braided and tied into a tight bun at the top of her head. She looks severe and powerful with her black stilettos and leather briefcase as she steps up to the counter and orders a latte and a pastry before wandering to the sitting area where Bellamy is already sipping on something with way too much whipped cream and syrup to be called a beverage. There are two neat stacks in front of him, and he’s twirling a green pen while reading a paper with way more grease stains than ink.

When she reaches him, Echo clears her throat to get his attention.

Bellamy’s head snaps up, the glasses he uses only to read precariously perched on the tip of his nose, hair disheveled from running his hands too often through it and a small blue smudge of what she assumes is finger paint on the edge of his jaw. When he smiles, it’s as blinding as ever, and Echo has to make an effort to stay composed and relaxed. Her knees shake a little, but that’s to be expected.

“Good read?” she asks by way of greeting sitting across from him on the worn armchair.

“Fascinating” he answers without an ounce of sarcasm in his voice. She takes one of the already graded papers from the pile on the left. It has a small golden star on the top right corner.

“Fourth graders?”

“I love that you have somehow memorized my grading system.”

“It’s not that hard Bellamy: Dora for the first graders, Owls for the second graders, “motivational” for the third graders and glittery stars for the fourth graders.”

“They’re not motivational.”

“There was one that said ‘Above and beyond’ with a rocket ship on the background.”

“It is a very nice thing to say about a paper on your pet tortoise.”

Echo huffs a laugh, returning the paper back to its stack. “You are impossible.”

“You must admit it was an adorable sticker,” he teases her, nudging her foot with his boot.

The waitress comes over with her order, her eyes flitting confused between them before leaving. Echo must admit they make an odd pair: her in her serious business attire and him disheveled in his cargo pants and loose t-shirt, black stripes of his tattoo peeking under the sleeve. But she doesn’t care, Bellamy has been her best friend ever since Iraq and she loves him more than she’s comfortable admitting.

“How was your day?” he asks leaning back into his chair and sipping from his drink.

“You know, another day at the office, pushing papers and trying to get things done while Nia screams in the background.”

“You really should get out of there.”

“I like my job, Bell. And this will be Nia’s final year. Once she’s out of the picture, everything will be better.”

“Cheers to that.”

They drink in comfortable silence for a moment. “So, why did you ask me over?”

“Can’t I want to drink coffee with my friend without some ulterior motive?”

“Not on a Wednesday afternoon. Wednesday afternoons are 'stay at home with Alex' days.”

He scoffs. “Well, you had a meeting tomorrow.”

“And we had to meet before Friday, so I am guessing something is up.”

“Nothing is up. Is just…” he rubs the back of his head, looking down at his feet with embarrassment. “This Friday is the teacher’s retreat. And you wouldn’t believe how meddlesome they are. And well…” he clears his throat. “I need a plus one.”

“Why?”

“I might have implied I had a serious long-term girlfriend.”

Echo’s left eyebrow climbs up her brow. “What?”

“Well… They had been trying to get the biology teacher and me together for three months, and it was starting to get on my nerves, so I told them I had a girlfriend.” He rolls his tongue over his teeth. “I might have also said your name in that regards.”

“You told your coworkers _I_ am your girlfriend?” if he notices how she stumbles over the last word, he doesn’t comment.

“I panicked!”

“This can only happen to you.” Echo chuckles shaking her head. “Ok, how long is this retreat thing?”

“Friday till Sunday morning.”

“Who will be looking after Alexander?”

“My Nan.”

She has met Bellamy’s grandmother on two occasions. Both times she was sent home with a week’s worth leftovers and a gentle yet mysterious ‘ _you’ll figure it out eventually_.’

Echo nods slowly considering all the pros and cons carefully. She has never been one to jump into things without thinking them through. Then again, this is Bellamy asking, and she knows she would jump out of a cliff for him.

“Where is this retreat?”

“By the beach. It’s a small cabin, so we will probably be sharing with other teachers.”

“Ok. I’ll do it.”

Bellamy’s face whole face lights up. “You will?”

“It cannot be worse than the cages.”

Bellamy shakes his head, but he’s still smiling that soft smile that makes her insides tremble. “Ringing endorsement.”

 

***

 

Bellamy pulls into the car park, staring straight ahead for a whole minute. The cars of half his coworkers are there already. He sees Monroe, the PU teacher unloading her black suitcase from the trunk of her car.

“There is no way this is going to work.”

“Are you questioning my acting abilities?”

He looks at her, his whole face softening without him realizing. “No. But they’ll take one look at you and know. We are in completely different…”

“Shut it, lieutenant.” He rolls his eyes, and she squeezes the hand he still has on the handbrake. “We’ll be fine.”

“Easy of you to say. Is this goes south you don’t need to see them ever again.”

“It won’t. Trust me.”

And with that, she pushes the door open and steps out of the car. Even in her ripped jeans, T-shirt, and ballerinas, she looks classier than him. Hell, she even managed to make fatigues look like couture fashion.

Bellamy takes a deep breath to steel himself and follows her. This is going to be a disaster, but, at least, she’s by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was unbetad and unplaned.  
> Thanks so much for reading and commenting


End file.
